Web of Seduction
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: What happens when Wanda gets help in getting rid of Cosmo? Based on the Forensic Files episode "Web of Seduction".


Web of Seduction

Wanda had been married to Cosmo for 10,000 years, and she was bored. No, bored wasn't the right word for it, she was more annoyed. Their relationship had completely deteriorated and they knew it. Wanda didn't want a divorce, because according to Fairy Law, she would have to give Cosmo alimony. She would rather die than allow Cosmo to have any of her money. She decided that she needed to do something soon What that was, she didn't know.

She went online one day out of boredom, and she got an e-mail from Juandissimo, the suave fairy who had a thing for her since…well, pretty much the first day they met. She then got an idea; she could use the obsession Juandissimo had for her to her advantage. She would get him to kill Cosmo, get all the money from his life insurance, and Juandissimo would go to jail for the whole thing. Plus, she could have some amazing sex with someone like Juandissimo, something she had been lacking with Cosmo. That settled it! This plan was going into motion.

She sent Juandissimo an e-mail, telling him to meet at a local Fairy World motel. She waited for only a couple of minutes, before he showed up. They immediately hit it off, and stayed in the hotel until the late hours of the night. Wands then told Juandissimo that she wanted him, which was a complete lie, as Wanda was only using him as a sex toy. But, her little lie seemed to make something shine in Juandissimo, as he hugged her tight and told her that he would do anything in his power to make her happy. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

Over the coming weeks, the two would talk to each other via e-mail and cell phone calls, and also meet for sexual rendezvous. Wanda had gotten some Hollywood grade makeup, to make herself look like Cosmo beat her. She placed some of the makeup on her face, and made it look like she had a black eye, and some bruises on her cheek. She sent these pictures to Juandissimo, and told him that Cosmo had beaten her. Juandissimo was angry, and told Wanda to call the police. Wanda told him that he had tried, but that just makes the beatings worse.

Over time, Wanda gave Juandissimo more pictures of herself with bruises, but Juandissimo kept insisting on her going to the cops. Wanda now had no choice. She needed to pull out her secret weapon. The next day, she took a pregnancy test, and of course got a negative. She, however, painted a plus on the test to make it seem like she was pregnant. She sent it to Juandissimo and told him that he was going to be a father. Juandissimo had never been more overjoyed than he was at that moment. The woman he loved was carrying his children. Wanda also sent him what appeared to be an ultra sound of the baby, but in reality, it was the ultra sound she had when she was pregnant with Poof.

Later that night, however, Wanda sent Juandissimo a message, saying that Cosmo had beaten her particularly badly tonight, and had kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. She also said that she called the doctor, and that the baby was miscarried. Juandissimo was furious. Cosmo had gone too far this time! Juandissimo offered himself to help take care of Cosmo. Wanda told him of her plan to kill him. Juandissimo was a little worried about that plan, knowing that it could send them both to jail. Wanda assured them that she had thought everything through and that none of them would go to jail. Juandissimo eventually agreed to the plan.

After about a month of planning, Juandissimo was heading towards Cosmo and Wanda's Fairy World house, as Cosmo was spending a couple of nights over there for vacation. Juandissimo had everything figured out; a sawed off shotgun to keep it hidden longer, all black clothing to avoid leaving fibers, gloves o avoid leaving fingerprints, and Wanda was about to call Cosmo to distract him so that he couldn't fight back. Just then, he heard the phone ring, which snapped him out of his thoughts, and he went inside the house.

Juandissimo snuck behind Cosmo, who was still on the phone with Wanda. But, Cosmo must have heard something, because he turned around and saw Juandissimo with the gun. Before Cosmo even had time to react, Juandissimo shot him in the chest, and he died instantly. Wanda heard the shot and smiled to herself. It worked! Now, to call the police, and tell them what had happened. When the police got there, they cleared Wanda as a suspect, due to her having been with Timmy and Poof the entire time.

Now that Juandissimo had fulfilled his purpose, Wanda began ignoring Juandissimo's e-mails and phone calls, and moving on to other men. Juandissimo eventually realized the truth; he had been used. Juandissimo couldn't I've with the broken heart he had for both his relationship with Wanda and what he did to Cosmo, but also wanted Wanda to get what she had coming. It would be soon.

Three months after Cosmo's murder, the Fairy World police came to Juandissimo's house to found that he had blown his brains out with the same shotgun he used to kill Cosmo. The police found a note in his hands, which detailed how Wanda had tricked him into killing Cosmo, and that all the proof was in his briefcase. In the briefcase near his body, there was a videotape that Wanda had made to him, some of their e-mail correspondence, and recorded phone calls between the two.

This was enough for the Fairy World prosecutor to charge Wanda with first degree solicitation to commit murder. Wanda insisted that Juandissimo was lying, and that she had nothing to do with the murder. The jury didn't believe her, however, and she was given a life sentence in Fairy World prison. The sad thing about this story is that Juandissimo still believes the lies Wanda told him, as he said that Cosmo 'was a monster' and that he 'murdered his kids'. Juandissimo helped put Wanda in jail, but he would always be plagued with guilt and the lies, even in the afterlife.

 **This is based on the Forensic Files episode "Web of Seduction".**


End file.
